


En route

by Tadanori



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadanori/pseuds/Tadanori
Summary: В галактике не было места, которое Боба Фетт мог бы назвать своим домом.
Kudos: 2





	En route

В галактике не было места, которое Боба Фетт мог бы назвать своим домом. Камино? Разве что очень давно, как в полузабытом сне о счастливом детстве. Во всяком случае, у него не было желания возвращаться туда без особой необходимости. Впрочем, про другие планеты нельзя было сказать и этого.  
Охотнику за головами не стоит ночевать дважды под одной крышей, исключения из этого правила довольно редки. Например, теперь уже бывший дворец Джаббы Хатта на Татуине. Если был выгодный контракт (или надо было где-то отсидеться), Боба Фетт жил там месяцами... точнее, выживал. Едва зазеваешься, и тебя тут же слопают, и хорошо, если перед этим пристрелят. Нет, жить на одном месте Бобе Фетту категорически не нравилось.  
Иногда, правда, задержка на планете отнюдь не предполагала сидения на одном месте, добыча порой попадалась весьма активная, и вместо того, чтоб перестать попусту тратить его время, пыталась скрыться. Обычно так поступали те, кто прятался на Корусанте: дорожные магистрали разных уровней создавали иллюзию возможности без труда сбросить «хвост». По некоторым из них Боба Фетт мог проехать с закрытыми глазами, хотя на нижних уровнях всегда можно ожидать неприятных сюрпризов... Их вообще полно, что на пыльных дорогах Татуина, что на гатях Набу. Боба Фетт не любил планеты.  
Совсем другое дело, когда чувствуешь под ногами дрожь палубы, слышишь ровный гул отлаженных двигателей, и на обзорном экране звезды сливаются в полосы, и корабль уходит в гиперпрыжок. Несколько дней полета — и ты на другом конце галактики. Когда-то Боба Фетт с большим интересом читал о тех, кто прокладывал пути через гиперпространство. Невероятно сложная и опасная работа, жаль, что за неё так мало платят...  
Только в гипере Боба Фетт позволял себе расслабиться — выспаться, перебрать доспехи, вымыть пол в трюме. Как правило, по дороге из точки «аурек» в точку «беш» ничего не происходило, но вряд ли кто-то, кроме разве что его коллег, мог оценить всю прелесть дорожной скуки. Можно еще раз обдумать план захвата добычи или её продажи за наиболее выгодную цену... или решить, как лучше избежать нежелательной встречи с теми, кто ждал его по другую сторону гиперпространственного тоннеля. К сожалению, ждали его там гораздо чаще, чем хотелось.  
Большую часть своей жизни Боба Фетт провел в дороге. От Корусанта до Татуина, от Беспина до Набу, в погоне за добычей, в поисках заказа или унося ноги, если того требовали обстоятельства. «Раб-1» был для него домом, напарником, возможно, даже другом. Хотя у Фетта было еще несколько кораблей, они не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что достался ему от отца. Он никогда не считал, сколько раз «Раб-1» спасал ему жизнь — выдержав вражеский огонь или гонку на пределе возможностей двигателей, выходил из гиперпространства с точностью до километра и тенью преследовал добычу.

Планеты, сектора — все это не интересовало Бобу Фетта в отрыве от контракта. Но сейчас все могло измениться. Впервые он оказался связан с конкретным местом, пусть пока только на словах. И теперь его ждал Мандалор.  
Поворот направо с Хайдианского пути.  
Не ошибешься.


End file.
